The Hell Of Hate
by Sagelin
Summary: The past always comes back to effect the future. You meet someone, you befriend them, and then they turn on you. Who is Phoenix? What insane thoughts travell through her mind? And what now? OOC x Vincent, Cloud x Yuffie. Post Game. Under Construction.
1. Souless

_**"Of Hells and Hate"**_

Declaimer: If I owned final fantasy, I wouldn't be here, I would be rich! RICH! But I'm here and I'm not rich...sniff... so therefore i must not own final fantasy. DON'T STEAL PHOENIX. She's a figment of my imagination. You know how rare that is?

A.N: Alright, since I was insulted by that bully Cloudlover male/female? I decided that I shall never EVER flame anyone, like I have anyway. So I took this down and rewrote it, enjoy.

This story got taken down 'cos of my poor rating -meaning I swore too much and didn't rate properly, sorry guys! So I thought this is the best time to check my spelling...well until I get sick of going through it...

_Our Greatest Glory Is Not In Never Falling_

_But In Rising Every time We Fall_

**Soulless **

_**Five years before meteor threat.**_

She struggled against her binds uselessly, the rope rubbing her bare pale skin raw. One of His assistants, a young man, who had once been called handsome before the weight of the world crushed his spirit, locked her against the cold steal table, his surprisingly strong grip hurting her already bruised and paining arms. She screamed desperately, her lung contracting so her voice could screech the girl's distraught fears, flailing against the man violently, her slim legs kicking frantically, angrily in a hopeless attempt to dislodge the touch of the young man.

'Shit!' He yelled loudly, his own arms tangling amongst the girl's flying arms, sweat pouring over cold grey eyes. 'Someone, quick, grab her damn legs!'

'Don't worry about her damn legs!' A woman answered, equally as loud, commanding and strong in her orders. 'Knock her out, Hoit! You stupid man!'

'No!' Another man cried, coming up behind the woman and glaring at her as she glanced over her shoulder at him. 'She must be awake! The experiment will be a failure is she in unconsciousness! Baits! Hold her God-damned legs!'

'But, Hojo!' The woman cried, shocked, turning a full 360 degree's so her purple eyes could stare into the madman's own. 'The pain will be too much for her body to handle! She will die!'

'Rinto, be quiet you ignorant woman!' His voice was harsh, and cut deep into her emotions like a knife. 'She can handle it. Baitz! Hold her fucking legs for fuck sake!'

'Sir!' Baitz called, and grabbed a hold of the child's legs. The captive gave an ear piercing scream as her perpetrators strapped her legs to the operating table, feeling the constrictive mental try to bind her wreathing body. She swore viciously, spiting her foul language in all directions, her green eye so wide that they were bulging with her anger, or fear. Then, just as she had managed to wrench her left hand free, Hojo placed his gritty hands on his toy's little body, pushing angrily on her chest down against the operation table and straddled her like he would if he was ridding a chocobo.

'Strap her arms!' He snapped, his palms on the delicate and naked shoulders of his experiment, bruising the sensitive skin. 'Do it!!'

Someone, most likely Baitz, snatched at her shuddering limbs as the girl cried and fought desperately to unseat the man on top of her body. Hojo became impatient, and the feel of her struggling naked form was sending dark sickening warmth about his body. It had been the same with the other, they all fought against the tests, and they all held back their powers, well, with the exception of the other girl, but this one was more aggressive then the others. No matter. She would succumb to him just like she always did. 'Phoenix!' The scientist yelled angrily, pushing hard against her shoulders, shocking her. 'Stay still!'

The girl's eyes widened in fear and then closed tightly as her small form collapsed against the cold metal table, exhausted from her loss. Hojo sighed, relaxing his strong hold on her and sat back slightly, onto his legs, wiping sweat onto his arm, staring at the child with almost affection as she whimpered pathetically.

'Gods of Light... I love it when she does that.' Baitz commented, his voice cracking and fading out as he slid down to his wobbly knees, resting his forehead against the cold steel that Phoenix was bound too.

Hojo glared at him and moved Phoenix's head so she would face him. 'Poor girl.' he muttered sympathetically, whipping her tears from her cold cheek. She drew away, as if it burnt her, and turned her head away from his calloused fingers. 'Soulless and broken, she is.'

'Exactly what we needed.' The woman laughed, the sound just as cold as the operating table.. 'Soulless and broken.'

Hojo smirked, brushing blond strands behind the girl's ears as if she would like it. He pondered his next move for a second before slowly, almost reluctantly dismounting from the restrained prisoner.

'We decided on Hate?' He said, dusting off his lab coat absently and fixing his glasses up onto his harp nose, looking over to the glass tubes lined up on the cabinet.

'Yes Sir, Hate it was.' Baitz agreed, nodding and accepting a rather large needle from a frightened assistant, whom, as soon as his job was finished, rushed from the room. The four scientists ignored the man's run for safety to examine the contents of the vile.

'Good.' The head scientist grinned with sadistic pleasure. 'It will meld with her mind perfectly. And her body won't reject the change. She is so full of that emotion.'

'Unlike the prototypes.' The woman announced, standing by the specimens head and holding it gently to the side. 'They seemed to have trouble combining with the emotions necessary to forgo most of the physical challenges.'

'Good point, Rinto. Now just-"Hojo took procession of the deadly looking needle from Baitz and gazed at the crimson flecked black plasma that resided long glass tube. Smiling broadly, the scientist took place beside the female assistant and injected the strange substance into Phoenix's slender neck. 'There we go…'

There was a second pause. Hojo drew back cautiously, unsure of what was about to happen to his toy. Then, slowly, the girl began to glow a faint crimson, and her small frame began to shudder. She groaned in agony, her red lips parting slightly as the pain racked her body before the glow deceased, and Phoenix slumped against the metal table and feel into a deep, disturbed slumber. Hojo sighed happily, scratching his head slightly before relaxing against a cabinet.

'Great. It worked perfectly.' He announced, chuckling at his own brilliance. 'That was excellent.'

'WHAT!?' Baitz yelled, utterly shocked at the lack of excitement. 'Tha' d'it?'

'Speak properly, man.' Rinto snapped, glaring at the assistant as if he was a complete and utter idiot.

'I mean, the other's nearly _died_ during the procedure!'

'The others didn't have the power of the werecat.' Rinto snapped, turning to Baitz. Rinto was an expert of the strange breed, having studied them in her youth and dedicating her life to working on ways to kill them. 'They are _immortal_. They are beyond perfect, in every single way...'

Baitz stared at the slumbering girl, his hands itching to hit the woman that had so angrily chastised him. _Perfect in every single way, _she says. He shook his head furiously. **No...Not perfect. **His mind roared. **She wouldn't be here if she was perfect! She will break! I must see the power of this so called Hate!"**

_**Five years and two months later...**_

'Alright, kidlings!' Cid yelled from the dark corridor. 'Get your skinny arse's back!'

'There only us here, Cid. You don't have ta yell.' Yuffie muttered darkly, taping her Conformer on the table on which she sat, her silver eyes watching the old pilot curiously.

Cid walked towards her from the shadows and looked around, before spotting the Ninja and wondering over to her. "Hey, I had to yell. Other wise the information wouldn't sink into your puny brain."

'Lucky for me you got a _huge_ mouth then, hey Cid? Make's me wonder what you use it for...' she smiled smugly, seeing the disgusted look on his face.

'Defiantly not for eating your so-called _home-made curry chicken_. Looked more like slush to me.' he laughed, mentioning last night's dinner, hitting a rather sensitive spot for Yuffie.

Her smile died quickly. 'Why you skinny, drug add—'

'Skinny?' Cid scoffed, his blue orbs running over her body. 'You should fucking talk!'

'Be quiet!' Cloud appeared behind her, frowning, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. 'Stop this before I have to take one of you to the hospital. And it probably going to be you, Yu.'

'WHAT?' She yelled, insulted, pulling away fro his touch and slipping off the table. 'Me! I can kick this old mans arse any day!'

'Humph. I'd like to see you try.' Cid muttered, taking a step backwards so he wasn't in her kicking range.

'Fine-!!'

'Shut up, both of you! Gods... lets just get those damn documents and go.' Cloud muttered, walking away from the two squabbling friends. They wouldn't admit it, but the two had always been closer to each other then the rest of the gang. Cid saw the brat as a daughter, and often found himself stuck with the ninja in his arms when she had had a bad day and needed the comfort.

Yuffie whispered something under her breath and walked away. She didn't even know why they were in this run-down, flee infested hell hole. Shinra H.Q, once the most prized building in the country. Now half destroyed and abandoned. Something about documents that Vincent wanted, for Gods knows what reason.Probaly a way to relive him of those mad demon things or another way to resurrect poor lovely Aeris.

Both of those reasons, although very noble, were lame. Anyway, Yuffie liked Chaos; at least he didn't just sit there and mourn of that stupid shella Lucy- or whatever her name is. She's dead, Vinny, DEAD! Get over it already... That should go for Cloud and his fascination with Aeris. Dead. Gone. Nartta. As much as Yuffie liked her, it's been three months since she kicked the bucket. It's time to put the past behind us, and get on with life.

She looked up and found Cloud gazing at her, but as soon as she saw him, he stiffened and looked away. Poor Cloud, he had married, probably because everyone expected it, Tifa a week after Meteor was destroyed, hardly enough time to plan the wedding, but Tifa didn't seem to care.

Vince appeared a month after the ceremony, caring a semi-unconscious Cloud over his shoulders, three weeks after Yuffie turned up, on Cid's doorstep. He had had a major spit with Tifa and went to the pub. Around three thirty in the morning, Cloud rocked up at Vincent's place, drunk as anything, demanding to be served scrambled eggs on Kalm toast and wanted to have his "Pink Marshmellows" fed a special brand of "Pink Marshmallow feed" that no one has heard of. Luckily it turned of that his pink marshmallows ran away before he managed to get to Vincent's, although he hadn't realized it, but once it did, he broke down in tears.

Yuffie found all of this very amusing.

Cid turned to the cabling he had attached to the TNT next to the corridor door and lit it using his cigar. There was a second's pause and the door was blown open in a flurry of splinter and noise. Yuffie whooped excitedly, jumping up and down. Cid brushed himself off and walked through the newly made door. Cloud followed him silently, Yuffie running up the rear.

_Something stirred behind the dense glass in the dark shadows, opening blurry green eyes and shading them from the dusty atmosphere that had been caused from the sudden explosion. They blinked; staring at the stranger's entering their prison. _

'_Papa?' It said, its voice caked with dust._

'Papa!' Someone choked.

Cloud jumped. 'Did you just hear what I heard?' He said, gazing at the shadows.

'Yeah...' Yuffie muttered, looking scared. 'Let's go, now.' She turned to leave.

'NO!' An agonizing scream filled the air.

Suddenly, Cloud could see where the voice came from. Just before him was a huge glass cage. It filled the rest of the small room, running from one side to another in one large observation window. Something smashed into it from the inside, banging it fist's on the glass. A girl stood there, crying desperately out to them as she struggled to communicate with them. She had long dull blonde hair that was in a knotted mess about her shoulders, and bright green eyes that glowed out in the dankness of the cage. Her dangerously thin body was covered with a faded and torn gown that was ripped into various threads, making her pitiful form even more pathetic.

'Please don't leave me here! Please, for the love of the Dark Gods, set me free!' Her voice, even though it was dry from the lack of water was actually very attractive, light and feminine. 'Please...'

'Oh gawds...' Yuffie whispered in utter horror, staring at the girl, her own body unable to move from the position. 'Who would do this...?'

'Papa?' Cid mused, his cigar hanging loosely in his half open mouth, confused. S_ince when did he have kids?_

'I think she thought you were her father, Cid.' Cloud concluded, touching the cold dusty glass by the woman's face. He frowned as she pressed her face against the glass where his hand was.

'Was the obvious heavy when it hit you?' Yuffie snapped, tempted to kick him up the butt while he was vulnerable. 'Now are we just going to sit around and stare or are we going to help her?'

Cloud nodded. 'How are we supposed to get through this glass?' He turned to see Yuffie grasping a blue orb. 'Oh shit-' He threw himself across the room fast, already guessing what was about to befall of the glass.

'Destruct-Wall!' Yuffie yelled suddenly.

There was a defining scream. The glass seemed to struggle with itself for a second before shattering in an explosive wave. Glass flew in all directions, one lucky piece cutting Cid's lower cheek. Yuffie ignored this and walked over the mass that was the remnants of a once indestructible prison.

Then it met Yuffie.

She found the skinny girl sprawled on the dirty floor, her dull hair blooded from a flying piece of pipe that was lying next to her. Cloud picked her limp body up frighteningly easy. Yuffie sniffed and sighed, following Cid and Cloud walk from the horrible room. She looked back for a second, tempted to set fire to the once prisoner hold. But Cid called to her in a kind voice and she continued on, leaving the room unscaved by fire.

The meteor threat had done a lot more damage than most people originally thought. During that month Yuffie had seen things that even made Cloud find a bush. Sometimes, in big areas such as the slums in Midgar people, in their madness and hunger due to the famine that had ravaged many places, they would turn to the sickening art of eating other people's skin. Yuffie, Barrette and Cloud had once been sent by Reeve to check on the sector 5 slums. However, after walking around for sometime with their protective guards, growing ever so tiresome, Cloud decided to take a detour through an ally. What they saw would haunt their most terrifying nightmares for the rest of eternity. Young women lay on the bloodied ground, her soft grey eyes staring into nothingness. A man sat onto of her cold body, moaning with sadistic pleasure. Next to him sat another man, younger and most likely his son, poking at something that was roasting on the fire that he had created. The son's maddened eyes saw the warriors and he stood quickly and charged them, baring his teeth like Vincent would to a cat. He laughed with the same sadistic pleasure that his father had and leaped at Yuffie.

But a shot gun sounded out and the boy flew thirty meters in the opposite direction. One of the pilots from the Highwind looked at Yuffie, horrified, as if seeking the girl's acceptance to what she had just did. But Yuffie was staring at the thing in the fire and back to the man who had completely ignored the fact that the girl pilot had just blew his sons chest apart.

Suddenly she grabbed one of the other guard's rifles and walked right up to the maddened man. He looked up at her, his eyes glazes with the sickness, no, a sickness could never be blamed for this hideous crime, she had thought at the time, glaring at him. She raised the gun and took glanced at fire behind her, looking for the justice in the crime she was about to commit. It was there alright, cooking slowly in the flames, and it was below the maddened man, being battered by a sadistic creature that not even Tifa would hesitate to kill. So why had she? She had shook the thought out of her head, and pulled the trigger, splattering the mad man rotted brains on the wall behind his headless body.

What had really gotten to Yuffie afterwards is the fact, when Cloud had checked the corpse's bodies he had found the man and woman's identification and a photo of the woman's family. Her name was Kendra Slavron, his was Ben Slavron.

The photo showed the woman dressed in finery with her "beloved" husband next to her and a thirteen year old boy crouching in the middle. It was what the boy was holding that made Cloud sinks his Rune Blade, which is what he had been carrying at the time, into the remainder of the boy's body and chops it to bloodied pieces. A beautiful baby girl. She smiled with full red lips. Her dark brown eyes sparkling with pleasure at the camera. Ellie, the pilot that shot the boy broke down in tears at the sight of the child, she collapsed to the ground as the other guards and Barret heaved into the allys crevices. Yuffie sunk down beside the distraught teen; her blood shot eyes never leaving the flames of the fire, the Childs body burning in the detested coals, filling the air with the smell of blood and burnt flesh.

Cloud placed the girl on the wet grass at the outskirts of Midgar. He carefully splashed some water onto her pallid face from his own flask, rousing her. The girl groaned and shook her head.

'Go away, Rinto, please. Just tell zombie-face that I've killed myself.' she grumbled, batting his hand away softly.

'Err...okay...' Cloud mused.

Green eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, accidentally head butting Cloud. 'Ow!' she cried loudly. "Fuck that hurt!" She shook her self and stared at the laughing group. 'Dark Gods... I thought you people were a dream...' she whispered.

Cloud fell back on his bottom, holding his head. 'This hurts too much to be a dream.' He groaned.

She laughed but stopped suddenly, embarrassed and fearful. 'Wh- who are you?'

Yuffie mastered her mirth and smiled down at the skinny girl. 'Yuffie Kisaragi.'

'Cid Highwind, at your fucking service!'

There was a groan from the ninja a dirty image formed in her mind created by Cid's almost innocent words.

'Cloud Strife.'

The girl smiled slightly, her eyes following to each of the three of them, resting a little on Cid before settling on Yuffie. 'Phoenix.'

'Phoenix..?' Yuffie asked, waving her hands in front of her.

'Phoenix is all you need to know. And all that I'm going to tell.' She sighed, sad and slightly reluctant.

'But..?' Cid gaped at how head strong she was.

'Sorry.' The woman gave a strained smile. 'But you don't need to know my past. It will be buried along with my body. I'm sorry. But it's what I believe.'

'Then at least tell us why you were down there.' Cloud pleaded.

Phoenix looked at him. 'I was a...plaything...for Professor Hojo. That is all. Just a slut to pass the days.' She blinked tears away from her eyes and sighed. 'Bastard that he was...'

Cloud nodded, frowning. He leaned towards Yuffie. 'She's lying.' He whispered.

She smiled darkly. 'Was the obvious heavy when it hit you?' she whispered into his ear.

'It was actually.' he said thoughtfully, rubbing his head.

'So what do you's want to do with her?' Cid said softly.

'I can hear you.' Phoenix commented unrepentantly.

Yuffie flinched and looked up at the raising sun. 'Have you ever ridden a chocobo?' she asked.

For a moment the girls forehead creased with the lack of memory. Then it his her, and she slowly shook her head. 'No, never.'

'Bummer.' She muttered, pouting slightly. 'Oh well, I think Cloud cans double you till we reach the chocobo ranch...'

'What? Me? Why do I have to do it?' He cried, stepping back.

' 'Cos I said so.' She announced stiffly.

'Well, who made you lead-?'

'Oh for fuck sake, just do it, Cloud!' Cid yelled angrily, ending the poor mans argument before it even started.

Silence fell. Phoenix smiled and looked around at her surroundings. Mountains stretched out along the golden horizon. The sun was peaking out just above them, bringing with it the warmth of a new day. She breathed in the cold frosty air and sighed contently. Something in the back of her mind shifted with the new breath and smiled along with her.

_Look Phoenix_, Hate murmured. _We're free..._


	2. Past Horrors

Currently, I am going through all of this and editing it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy.

**A.N: **N/A

**_"Past"_**

Yuffie blinked tiredly and stretched out across the damp green grass. Cloud yawned beside her and shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable within the coldness of the morning. Cid came up beside them and looked at the strange scene before the travelers. Phoebe, was it? No Phoenix, Cid stuck his tongue out slightly, disgusted with his lack of memory, was sitting a few meters from a white chocobo that Tifa had once called Snoe, also known as: Snow Flake. Due to obvious reasons she was now known as "Flake."

'How long has she been doing that?' Cid said, suddenly hypnotized by Flake bobbing head. Chocobo's could be extremely interesting these days. They were worth the money and hard work that Avalanche had put into them during Sephiroth's time on the Planet. The creatures got them out of a lot of various hard places.

The young ninja looked to her golden watch, another expensive item on her slender form. It hadn't been expensive for her though. It had been expensive for the Shinra employer which she had stolen it from. Those blokes were so gullible. Unconsciously, Yuffie began to hum the chocobo song softly, a useless and regrettably repetitive tune that the stupid stable boy, Billy.

She yawned tiredly 'About half an hour, at least.' Dropping her hand behind her she leaned back and looked up to the old pilot and grinned cheekily. ' We have such interesting lives.'

Highwind looked at her for a moment, his calloused hand moving to his pocket and his Zippo. Rising that hand once again, he whirled the lighter into life and lit up the cigarette in his thin mouth. 'Shiiit…'

Yuffie laughed at that. So typical of him. So Cid. 'So, old man...Where's the greens? Hmm? That's the whole reason Flake won't come to her.' Hesitating, the ninja sighed and dropped her silver eyes back to the strange woman and the white chocobo. 'Stupid animal.'

Cursing slightly, Cid sat down hard on the ground, and was instantly rewarded for his laziness by a wet bottom. 'Don't have enough gil.' He muttered. 'You think that the bastard could afford to hand out some fucking freebies. Considering we saved his fucking ass from the most crushingly painful death in the history of fucking man.'

For a moment there was silence. Then Yuffie spoke up once again, a small cheerful smile spreading across her slender face. ' You owe me 300 Gil, Old man.'

'That wasn't the amount we agreed on.' Cid glared at her through frustrated cobalt eyes. ' It was 50 for the first hour. 100 if she wasn't finished by the time Shera shut up.'

'A hundred Gil per hour.' The ninja said pointedly, raising one finger to the sky to emphasize her point. 'You said she'd finished by the time you got off the phone with Shera.'

' But its only been half an hour! Oh... Here!' Giving up. Something that Cid Highwind never did. Unless he was fighting Yuffie. There just wasn't any point in arguing with that woman. Unless you wanted a serious migraine. 'Take your fucking Gil.'

'Thank you.' His migraine said in a rather gleeful and strangely painful voice as Cid pushed the coins aggressively into the palms of her small hands.

'This is tiresome.' They looked at Cloud, blinking stupidly, not realizing what he meant fully for a moment. This is what usually happened when Yuffie and Cid got to talking to each other. They often got so absorbed with their current argument that the world around them didn't matter. If Sephiroth had decided to walk past them at that very moment, and hand Cloud a pink dress, the two wouldn't have noticed. It was just what seemed to be natural for the two. Cloud looked back to them and smiled slightly, surprised that they had even heard him speak. 'I mean sitting here doing absolutely nothing.'

Suddenly, their attention was caught by Flake. The white female chocobo slowly make her way to Phoenix, who stood up slowly dusting the grass of her faded gown. She reached out timidly, a sylkis green visible in her small hands.

'I thought you said she didn't have greens.' Cid murmured softly into the woman beside him ear. Yuffie just shrugged, giggling under her breath.

Flake's head gently rubbed Phoenix's hand. The strange girl laughed in delight and gave the green to the begging creature. She turned to the group and blushed at the fact that they had been watching her procedures.

' I'm sorry..' Phoenix whispered, for the sixteenth time since they rescued her.

Yuffie got up, smiling at the younger girl. 'Gawds! Will you stop apologizing? Laviation knows that we're not perfect.'

Cid huffed in disapproval, and stuck his chest out self-importantly. 'Speak for yourself, Princess.'

Phoenix just smiled a small yet amused grin and asked quietly. 'Where the saddle and stuff?'

Cloud sighed in frustration and walked off towards the stables. When he saw the girl had not followed him, he yelled at her over his shoulder. 'You coming or not?' Phoenix's smile broadened and she ran off after him. Flake following happily behind her.

Cid looked at Yuffie, curiosity written all over his face. 'Why can't she ride Stealth?' He asked, naming his Vincent's chocobo.

'Stealth's pregnant.' It was blatant and unhesitating answer. Cid realized that she had asked Cloud it when he was talking to Shera over the phone.

'What about Strife?' He had no idea who owned that one. It was a bit wild, but fast as all hell, and they used it for the racing tournaments up at the Golden Saucer.

'Same.' Another unhesitating answer. He should have just waited for Cloud to come back to ask this. The results would have been exactly the same. Cid swore badly, cursing Billy and his obsession with breeding their brought chocobos. Damn females, always up the duff.

'Then what about Knight, or Star?'

Yuffie frowned. ' Star's Tifa's, right? I think she's gone. Knight... there Zodiac, that's Clouds. Diablo, he's mine. What's yours called?'

'Flystorm.' He loved that name. It had been totally off the top of his head, but it suited his young chocobo to a T… God he wanted a coffee all of a sudden.

'Right. Stealth's Vincent. Stars Tifa's and Knights is... Barret's?'

'No... Ammo's Barret's. Where's she?'

'Barret had to go to Midel, didn't he?'

'Yeah.' There had been apparently a untapped deposit of fossil fuels in the Midel area. According to Barret, and Cid found this slightly obscure to believe, though it seemed true enough. Where ever there are such Mako hot spots such as the one in the island town, then it was more then likely that there would be a deposit of fossil fuels, natural gas, crude oil. All that shit that the Planet now ran on.

'He probably took her with him. Knight... I can't remember who rides Knight. Nor where he is.'

Cloud came up to them, caring a chocobo tack on his shoulder. Phoenix rushed about him, her eyes filled with dampened pride.

'Just give it to me! I am not a weakling you know? Just..' She lifted the saddle from Cloud and walked of towards Flake, grumbling under her breath.

Cloud looked up two his two fellow companions. The two had become his closer friends. Well…maybe not close. But closer then the rest of the group. It came from living with them both in Cid's home. Why they had both ended up on the pilots front step, Cloud still didn't know. Though he didn't seem to mind their presence within his space. And with Shera moved out and married to another man, they had heaps of room to laze about. 'What's are you's two are talking about?'

'Who rides Knight?' Yuffie asked, turning towards him, her face creased with concentration. A look that Cloud rarely saw outside of battle. Unless there was materia involved. Or if she was having serious argument with Cid.

'No one. He's stud.' Cloud blinked. He was all in for this chocobo breeding thing. It was good business for the Avalanche, and helped with buying supplies from traders for the rebuilding of Midgar.

'Then why can't Phoenix ride him?' Cid asked roughly, lighting yet another cigarette. Yuffie stepped out of the smoked path and coughed a little. Cid sighed in frustration, glancing at the ninja before stuffing the smoke out on the wet grass. She always made him feel dirty when he smoked more then one per hour.

'He's not broken. Anyway, surely Flake will carry her.'

'But-' Yuffie began to fight back. Practically, it was only to fight. She was always looking for a good argument with the three these days. In privet, she had told Cid it was to keep her mind active, and alert. He had laughed at that. That girl didn't need to keep her mind any more active then it already was.

'There! Is that right?' Phoenix yelled, bringing the white chocobo towards them. They looked up all at the same time, making her stop in her tracks. 'Well?'

'Yeah, should be.' Cid said checking the clinches expertly, surprising both Cloud and Yuffie at the same time. The pilot was not a chocobo fan. He'd rather just fly.

'Good!' Phoenix relaxed happily, grinning in victory. 'Lets get out of here! This place stinks of Gods damned manure!'

_2 days later_

_Report 5."_

_"About specimens bloodlin_..."

'Blah, Blah, Blah...' Reno grumbled, flicking through the molded papers absent mindedly. His head was resting tiredly on the pal of his hand, which was braced against the old musty table

'...' Vincent glared at him emotionlessly. 'I spent-'

'Oh, like time matters to you any way.'

Elena laughed and picked a random book from the pile that was backed up against the wall, almost reaching the dirty ceiling.

'Why are we here anyway? Shouldn't we be rebuilding Coral?' Reno asked placing the papers on the desk. Shera glared at him, she had always hated the Turks. Why Vincent had to bring them and those stupid moldy old books into her home was beyond infuriating. Her husband had left as soon as they arrived this morning, pointedly refusing to even consider attempting civilized talk with the Turks, and heading straight for the Rocket Town's tavern. A place where Shera herself was considering going.

'Reeve wants a report on the experiments that were in place during Shinra's power.' Vincent explained blankly, looking back down to the book in his hand.

'And..?'

'He's sick of you lot hanging around his office.' Shera said darkly, answering before the broody Vincent even got a word in.

'And..?' Reno tapped the desk in annoyance. This was the last place he wanted to be. But Rufus had, when he had been found in a bloody heap on in Shinra HQ, handed the company and all responsibility over to the sectary. Reeve accepted happily, and was now using the company's depleted power for the good of the community, hand in hand with Avalanche, and Barret's petrol company. The Turk sighed darkly and stared blankly at Vincent's face, waiting for answer. When it didn't come, he looked away and yawned. 'I'm bored...'

' Then read…' The usually silent man drawled.

He sighed and leaned back lazily, stretching his hand over his head. 'God. You two are no fun.' He hummed mindlessly and slowly got into a song. Fortunately, he kept on repeating the verses that he could remember. This was really annoying because he was sing "I got a lovely bunch of coconout's" over and over again.

"Diidly le diidly, there they are a standing in a row, big ones-'

The phone rang.

A rather deadly looking volume passed Reno's head. The man looked up and blinked, looking over to the fourth person in the basement of the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. Elena raised her hand and smiled evilly at her companion. 'Night Reno.'

Another knocked him out.

'My'ellow?' Elena said, bringing the PHS to her ear and placing her remaining weapon on the table, looking quiet proud of herself. Shera smiled at her from across the room, mouthing the words. "Thank you" silently to the Turk.

'_Who the fuck's that?' _Cid unmistakable voice rang loudly in Elena's ear, and she cocked her head away from the phone to keep her hearing in check.

'Elena.' She answered with more politeness needed. 'Please don't swear at me.'

_'I can swear all I like, Blondie.' _Cid snared defensively. No woman was going to tell him what to do. '_Put Vincent on the phone._'

'Cid Highwind!!' Shera came out of nowhere and snatched Elena's mobile from her fingers, slamming the receiver against her ear. 'If you swear one more time… I will of burn that damn plane of yours.' Over time, Shera had gained more confidence when handling her ex. Of course, she had heaps of leverage on him. What with Tiny Bronco parked outside of town.

There was a silence for a moment. '_Sorry, Shera..._'

Vincent calmly took procession of the phone, protecting it from the frustrated mechanic and her dangerous hands. 'What do you want?' He said rather politely, staring fixedly at the wall.

'_We're just outside Rocket Town.' _The pilot explained. Vincent go the feeling that he was staring at a rather impatient blonde. _ 'Cloud wants to talk to you NOW._'

Vincent blinked in confusion, this was not good. This is something he did on rare occasions. 'What? What for?'

_'Just get your caped ass out here!'_

…

Phoenix sniffed the air, her emerald eyes searching the cold horizon. There was a stall taste on the breeze, a coppery smell. No. It smelt like cinnamon. It _tasted_ like copper. It tasted like cold and rusted steel. It tasted like blood.

"_Its out there, Phoenix." _There was a deeper, darker feeling within her. A voice that was full of venom, and disgust. The voice of Hate. '_You know it is. Its coming this way."_

A low humming growl startled Yuffie. She twisted slightly in the saddle to see the strange girl sitting extremely straight on her white chocobo, her eyes never straying from the direction from the direction of Rocket Town. Frowning, the ninja followed the direction with her own eyes, not exactly sure if it was a bad sign or not.

Hate burst into her mind again, leaving Phoenix's head sore with the amount of energy she was using keeping her demon self under control.

_"Phoenix! It's coming! Its there, can't you see it?"_

'A Blood Hunter?' Phoenix suddenly yelled, kicking Flakes into flanks, causing the chocobo to head towards Rocket Town at full flight.

'Phoenix! No!' Cloud yelled, spotting Vincent in the girl's deadly path.

She ignored him, her sights on the "Blood Hunter." He looked at her, his face perplexed. When she was at least 2 meters from her next victim, she leaped from the saddle, her eyes never leaving his.

For Vincent, time seemed to slow down for the moment. It wasn't the bloodthirsty teen who had been speeding towards him that he was know flying towards him, but something...something else... She had morphed, if you could call it a morph. It was like, for a few gruesome moments, that...well Cloud had once said that Hojo had once tried to breed Aeris with Nanaki when he had been alive. If it had worked, their daughter would look like what he was seeing right now. Lion and woman as one, each side fighting with each other to gain control of her body. There was a slight popping sound and the lion side collided with him, sending him flying backwards.

"_KILL.."_

Had he actually heard "kill"?

Phoenix snarled and bit into his neck. She could hear Yuffie, Cloud and Cid yelling at her to stop. She only responded by digging he back claws into the Blood Hunters stomach. He yelled in fury and punched her hard in the stomach, dislodging her from his bleeding body. Phoenix flipped out of reach, allowing the man to stagger up. She circled him, her cold eyes never leaving his.

"Who are you?" She thought, finally breaking his mental shield. "Tell me!"

Vincent staggered to his feet drunkenly, crimson eyes staring up at the beast in utter shock and confusion. She had spoken to him, yet he was sure her mouth hadn't moved, yet he had heard her speak. No, not heard, felt. In had echoed in his mind, just like

'Phoenix! Don't! No stop!' Yuffie came out of no where, standing in front of Phoenix's pray.

The werecat glared at her, her velvet lips drawn back in a viscous snarl. She didn't realize why Yuffie would want to protect this…this Blood Hunter.

'Phoenix, please!' Cloud pleaded. Her eyes widened. She looked at him, her savior. She turned away from him and started the painful transformation back to her original self.

'Phoenix...' Yuffie whispers. But all the now naked girl did was turn away, walking in disgrace back to where her faded, dirty cloths lay abandoned during her scramble with the blood hunter.

"_No! What are you doing?_" Hate screamed angrily in the back of her mind, urging her to turn back and rush the man once again to finish the job.

'Vincent,' Cloud said calmly turning to the gunslinger and nodding over his shoulder at the man's attacker. 'I think you will have a better chance at explaining things then we have.'

…

Phoenix hands clenched in suppressed hatred, fighting the teething that limited her to an old cider chair in a small dingy house, chewing the…

_"Gods! What is in my mouth?"_ she thought in disgust, screwing her face up and running her tongue over the fabric.

Yuffie stared at her from across the paled pinkish room. She was biting her nails, a glazed confused on her small face. Cloud and the Blood Hunter, or 'Vince' as they so blatantly call the creature, walked into the room holding a needle. Another bloke walked in behind them. She stared at the needle in horror, _"they wouldn't would they? No... Oh shit."_ She began to struggle against her bindings but the stranger held her down. She blinked as they injected her with whatever was in that thing. She became dizzy shortly after, a sickly feeling in the bottom of her stomach squirmed and she went limp.

Cloud sighed sadly. 'Sorry, Phoenix.' He slapped her gently; rousing her from her induced slumber and took the sock from her mouth. She groaned. He pulled a hard chair up near her and turned so the back faced Phoenix and sat down. 'What is your full name?' That's the problem with truth potions, their bloody hard as to get/create, but then you had to ask simple understandable question, or else you could end up asking for hell knows what from them.

She looked at him and smiled, as if relieved. 'Phoenix Akuri Blaize.' Her voice was hoarse, as if she was fighting the potion. Why wouldn't she?

_"WHAT THE FUCK?"_ Hate burst into her mind, anger overcoming her body. "_Why did you tell them that?"_

'Ever heard of that name, Reno?' Cloud asked, not turning to look at the man, but keeping his mako green eyes on the pathetic form that sat in the middle of the room.

'Nope.' No hesitation. And Cloud knew that it was the truth.

'Go get Cid. Maybe he knows.' He turned to see Yuffie slam the door behind her, he couldn't blame her for hating him for doing this, she had, since laying her eyes on the caged skinny girl she had wanted to protect her, as if the girl was a babe, but now as he looked onto the semi-conscience puzzle before him, he knew that this was so far from the truth, it was...scary.

_"Phoenix. Don't give in. Fight it!" _Hate was calling to her, urging her not to give in to the drug, and the people around her.

She groaned as if in pain and Cloud shook himself quickly out of his thoughts. 'What are you?'

Maddened laughter issued from her, Cloud shivered, knowing full well a mental breakdown was a symptom of the potion. 'A werecat.'

Cid came in as she said it. He stooped fast, Yuffie crashing into his back. 'Werecat?'

Cloud turned for once, gazing at the older pilot curiously. 'You know something, Cid?'

'Oh, hell no, she can't be...' Cid said, shaking his head in disbalief.

Now Cloud was really interested in what Cid knew. 'She can't be what?'

Cid stared at him then looked past him at the limp woman. 'Seven years ago a family was found murdered in their house on the Kiltha property not far from here...' Cid blinked and leaned against the wall away from the door. 'I knew the father...anyway…fuck…the place…I've never seen so much blood in all my years.' He shuddered and looked at Phoenix and muttered: 'So that's why…' he shook himself again. Cloud stared at him; he had never seen this side of Cid. 'Their family was huge but one was missing from the bloodied mess that was the remainder of the Blaize family-'

'That's it! That's her name! She said it! Phoenix Akuri Blaize.'

_"If you can't fight it. Then I will."_

'Yes that was her dame's name.'

'Oh.'

Cid looked at her again, as if trying to see through her. 'She was just a child, a mere kitten in their eyes.'

'Kitten?' Yuffie muttered, bewildered by the noun.

'The Blaize family was a rare and powerful clan, yes. A werecat family.'

Suddenly the maddened laughter became louder than the mere chuckle that she issued before. Cloud ran to her, holding her still and yelling her name in horror. She looked up and snarled at him, Cloud took a couple steps back quickly and fell over his chair, staring at her from the ground. Yuffie screamed, Vincent stood there gaping at the sight. Reno choked on his cigar, and spat it out onto the ground.

'Phoenix?' Cloud stuttered. But she just laughed. Her _eyes_! They had turned pure black, Cloud felt that if he stared at them, he would sink into the vast nothingness that now served as her sight.

_'Phoenix isn't here at the moment.'_ Her voice had deepened into a seductive purr, almost like a matured laugh of a forgotten maiden. "_Would you like to leave a message?'_

Cloud gaped at the woman. She was teasing him, like he was some sort of child. 'Who are you? What are you?'

_'Ha! Why should I tell you that, Mr. Strife?_' The woman shuddered with her chuckle, and for a second, she seemed to struggle with something, her face clenching as if in agony. _'My host may not be able to protect herself from your poison, but i can.'_

'Poison? No. We only wanted to help!' Yuffie cried, coming up to stand beside Cloud.

'_HELP! A likely tale, Mistra Yuffie._' Another amused chuckle settled over her shoulders, though there was no struggle this time, and Phoenix regarded the ninja with cold black eyes_. 'Hojo said the exactly the same thing to my host. Ha-ha, caged like she was, she needed comfort.'_

'What did he do to her?' Cid asked, knowing he was probably pushing it.

She looked at him, her black nothing eyes widened in surprise, Cloud noted that they weren't actually pure black but there was thin strip of blood red in them. _'Me. That's what. Now I'm here to protect her against her own trust of people. She said she needn't me. But her trust was wrong, and now she is caged again, by the people who set her free from the other cage,_ _the people she had trusted as soon as she saw them. See were it gets her? Caged, like the monster that WE are.'_

'No... We would never do that.' Yuffie whispered, horrified.

_'Oh?'_ She tugged at the ropes that bound her and snarled. _'But you have! But-'_

Suddenly she screamed. Cloud and Vince rushed to her side and unbound her from the chair. She fell to her hands and knees. Her scream changed to words, two voices seemed to come from her, though her mouth never moved. She was repeating something. Yuffie gasped as she realized that it was the Phoenix and the -_thing_- that had "protected her" from the potion.

_**"'A gift- A thing to keep me sane- A poem?- darkened dreams-**_

_**Be Consumed by the nightmare and sink into my Hate.'"**_

_' Blood red_

_Splattered all over my_

_Hands, temple and chest_

_Will it ever end?_

_Why did it end this way?_

_How did it come to this day?_

_Where you would leave me_

_and let him take me away_

_I remember you lying there_

_screaming out my name_

_Gasping for air_

_as your life was slowly draining away._

_I became his pet_

_something he could just throw away._

_Another plaything tp pass the days._

_But I know this is true._

_For i will never forget you_

_my loving family who pasted away._

_You did all you could_

_now let me dwell on memories_

_of love, hope, and happiness_

_Even in this cage I can say_

_I will never be broken._

_Even to this day. '"_

…

I couldn't be bothered rewriting this chapter. really. Its crap enough as it is.

Thank you to Sesshy-is-ssexxy (or something like that, sorry) for her hard work in creating me a poem.

**A.N:** Yes I Know this was useless chapter. I just thought you'd like to know that, during "Hojo's sadistic experiments" on Phoenix he designed Hate to destroy all Demons like her. Also, to my knowledge, vampires and werewolve are enemies, so naturally werecats are enemies, yes? Ah...mythology is so fun.


	3. Happy memories

_**"Happy Memories."**_

A.N: This computer, i swear to the Dark gods, I AM GOING THROW YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF THIS HOUSE!...---puff--- what was i saying..? oh yeah! Man I love poems...

I, Rachael, do not own any ff7 charater or places mentioned in the following story. I do own Phoenix. I think...

THANK You to Sesshy is Sexii for the poem. It was exactly what I wanted. Especially Akumu, I love that poem. Your poems rule!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_" He pushed her against the wall roughly, cramming himself up against her small body.I could hear her mother screaming, Paige screaming out her name. Those sounds...they echoed through her body. She knew those horrid cries would haunt her forever._

_Then the cries ended."_

Phoenix awakening screams would've awoken the whole Hotel if she hadn't suffocated them. She slowly removed her biten and bleeding hand from her fanged mouth, choking back the urge to scream again. She got up out of her sweat soaked bead and slumped over to the window. She leaned her aching head against it, breathing the crisp air that seemed to cling to the frosted glass. Her harsh sobbing slowed, warm tears ran down her pale face.

She turned slightly, gazing around the stuffy clostrophobic- however you say it- room and bit back another sobbed. She wiped the affending tears from her face as her cold green eyes meet with sword that was leaning against her small bed. After realising, and after a few innocent broken shop attendents, that Phoenix didn't like shops at all, Yuffie dragged Cloud along to select some cloths and a weopon for her. She had never been so thrilled, when she saw their selection.

They had picked, after much dispute from what Cid had said, a beautiful long, double edged blade. It was lighter then it had first looked, allowing Phoenix to use it single handly, but it was heavy enough to be used with two hand comfortably. Its leather wrapped hilt suited her hand perfectly. What had really surprised her was the blood red garnet that had been inbedded into the hilt. It also had exotic, almost hypnotising, ingravings down the blade.

Yuffie, in Phoenix's view, had the worst taste in cloths. Cid, who had joined them halfway through their dispute over the sword and a shuriken, had told her that the shop assistant had threaten to chuck the two out of the shop. After much swearing Cloud finally stamped out off, heading towards the weopon store, apparently to buy himself a new dagger.

Like many things, skirts were on Phoenix's "I hate" list. Unfortunatly, Yuffie loved them and had borught three pairs of them for the spiteful girl. Luckly she had better taste in shoe and had brought Phoenix a pair of thigh high, sheep skin boots with a thick comfortable bottom. They were a soft creamy colour and had sheep fur down the tongue and along the top.

Phoenix was pretty pleased with the boots and new blade. But the skirt and the "boob tube" she bulked at, much to Yuffie's disapointment. Luckly, Cloud had appeared after Yuffie departure from her room in the Hotel. He pressed a package containing 3 pairs of trousers and a couple of short sleeved crimsom shirts into her arms. They were two pairs of dark chocolate soft jeans and a pair of kahki green. Cloud also brought her a Mystile and a ribbon from his own collection and six different types of materia that she couldn't identify. She hugged him in excitment, thanking him over and over again for his generosity towards her. All he did in return was ask her not to attack "Vincent" again.

"Happy memories?" Hate cackled in her mind.

Phoenix sniffed and sat down on her bed. Happy memories, alright. A soft poem that her sisters used to sing to her came to her lips. Tears flowed down her cold cheeks as she rocked back and forth, hugging herself while she cried:

_"Come here, sister dear,_

_and answer me truthfully._

_Have we ever lied to you?_

_No. Of course not?_

_Good lets keep it that way._

_So we may live for many more days._

_Enjoying the wind whipping in our face._

_The smell of grass when the_

_morning comes to give us praise_

_So we may learn more about _

_others and ourselves._

_We love you, adore you, care about you_

_Each hug filled with affection_

_each smile filled with love._

_But most importantly,_

_we will always be with you._

_Deep within your heart,_

_it matters not what plagues you._

_For we shall never leave you._

_We give you our praise,_

_We want to give you everything_

_that you have not._

_If you had to forget all,_

_But one little thing,_

_make it this._

_We will always be with you._

_Deep within your soul,_

_our voices will echo_

_and our stories be told._

_Why? We love you, thats why."_

' Oh Darkness, consume my soul and free me from my nightmare.' Phoenix muttered.

"_Phoenix?" _Hate rumbled softly. "_You need to practice."_

She nodded and barely managed composed herself. She got up and collected up her blade. She walked out of the room carrying the kahki pants, a shirt, her boots, toilatries, the Mystile and the Ribbon. All a constant remainder that, as much as she hated humans, there will always be kind people out there.

The thought didn't comfort her breaking heart.

_"No, no heart. The heart was destroyed along with our family." _Hate snarled, breaking Phoenix's depressing thoughts.

"Yes," she replied bravely. " We are numb to all! The heart is nothing but a weakness."

_"Happy Memories?"_

"Fuck happy memories."

- _Her family was not famous for their strang powers. Instead they were brilliant polictions and merchants._

_They were also excelent assassins._

_But somewhere along the line, something went wrong, someone had got pissed and let loose about the immortality that comes along with being a werecat, and a certain scientist had wanted to harness this unique blessing._

_Of course it wasn't long before Shinra had appeared on their doorstep, offering vast amounts of money, weopons and even land, for one of our younger family members for testing. They promised, if we agreed with the offer that the chosen member wouldn't be induced to torment or pain or like that, but mum had down right refused and dad and Phoenix's two uncles had chased them 3 km off the property_. -

Phoenix drew the punching bag to equal hight. A tall, dark haired man came up behind it, smiling in a charming sort of way. She glared at him and considered slapping that cockey smile off his handsom face.

' What do you want?' she asked rather rudely. He noticed it too.

' What! Thats a little bit rude, is it not?' His annoying smile never left his face.

' Yeah.' she ammited blankly. ' But what you are you gonna do about it?'

He laughed. ' Me? I'm going to hold this punching bag still and flirt with you.'

She couldn't help but smile at his openess.

' Oh! A smile!'

' Don't get used to it, boy. I'm not like the rest of them girls.'

He just smiled. Phoenix glared at him and punched the bad. She flinch as pain seered through her bared hand. She was so out of practice. Even when she had been an test subject Hojo had allowed her to practice her fighting skills, within reason, understanding the fact that top physical health meant top results. But two months with only yourself and a wall to fight took its toll.

-_ Of course the Shinra didn't like being told discreatly to fuck off. Three days after they were declined the Shinra appeared back on the doorstep, holding forms and fireing lawyers at our walls. Dad had just smiled and walked back into the house. The Shinra had thought that they had won the battle. How wrong they had been at that time._

_Phoenix had watched from the rooftop, fascinated with the suits. Suddenly Dad and Uncle Gary crashed through the door, charging three of the poor sods and branishing shotguns._

_It was first time Phoenix had ever witnessed Death. She wasn't at all faised.-_

Phoenix's quick punches soon turned into a elaborate pattern dance including fancy kicks and upper cuts. Her mind was fluttering subconsciencly over the tough defensive and offensive lessons that her father had drilled into her. She was now totally unaware of her surroundings, unaware of the crowd she was attracting and the fact that Cloud and Yuffie had come into the Gym and had joined her growing audience. The man who had so blantantly flirted with her had backed off a few paces, amazed by her complicated dance.

To Phoenix, none of this mattered. She was drowning in her memories. The punching bag was her only relief.

-_It was The Night. They been playing cards since 5.00 pm. It wasn't until 11.00 pm that they finally disapeared into their bedrooms . It had been a long day and they had had a BBQ for lunch and her family were all fairly unsteady on their feet. All except Phoenix and her second oldest sister, Bell, who was expecting._

_Paige had once said: "A good day is always ruined." Now Phoenix knew what she was right._

_They came at around 1am. When everyone was dead in their sleep. Some bastard had picked our locks and allowed Soldiers of all classes through and they snuck into our home, unnoticed. Crowding the corridor with the stench of their bodies._

_In short, hell could not match what Phoenix and her family went through that Night.-_

She was crying now. Her energy was wearing out. She slumped against the bag, gasping. Cloud stepped forward slightly, cautionsly, as if he was afraid of her.

' Phoenix?' he asked softly.

She snarled and began the pattern dance again, but she seemed more angry, more determined. It was like the punching bag had killed a pet of hers. As if she wanted nothing more then to rip it to pieces and then set it alight.

-_ Bell was the first to notice their presence in the house. She had been having sleeping problems with the pregnancy and had heard them whe they had passed her room. Bell staggered out of her room, holding her stomach, yawning widely. The Soldiers had been caught of guard, and she had screamed at them._

_So they shot her._

_Phoenix came running out the room, branishing a small decorative but sharp dagger, much help it gave her. As soon as the Soldiers had seen her they had pinned her against the wakk and disarned her with ease. She had been so angry with herself. She had felt so weak, so childish..._

_It was probaly the worse thing about the night itself. The fact that she couldn't help her own family from certain destruction. Its so hard to descirbe the feeling. It was like having your soul and heart being torn into two symutanously. It had hurt so much and the memory was all too vivid.-_

Phoenix backed alway from the bag, breathing hard. Tears blurring her vision. She stared at the bag and drew her blade from its scabbard, bring it in front of her and leaned on it, griping the hilt hard.

' Murderer.' Phoenix whispered.

-_Dad came charging out of his room, mum, in lioness form, in tow. He shrieked a blood curtling war cry. If Phoenix had been anyone else but his own daughter, she would've bowed down towards him in surrender._

_But she was a child. Nothing more. Nothing less._

_The Soldiers worked fast. One or two of the mungrels took on Phoenix's father, one of them tackled her mother, pinning her to the ground and most likely breaking one of her legs, by the painful screech that she let out. _

_They had planned this. They knew what was to be expected. They had already won._

_Dad fourght well. It took four Soldiers too take him down. Three of them had distracted him while a fourth came up behind and hit him over the head with a axe. _

_They had laughed when he fell, bleeding, to the ground. They congratulated the man who knocked Dad out as if he had done it by his lonesome. It was disgusting. _

_Phoenix looked around from where her hated guard kept her. She cold see Sam laying next to Bell, horror ecthed into every line in his face. Paige kneeled over a dying Conner, who had fell against the wall, a deep gash across his stomach. No blood seeped through anymore, signifing that his life was lost. Her uncles lay beside each other, bullet hole visable in their cloths. They had died instantly._

_A man snatched Paige away from her diseased husband, holding a knife to her throat._

_" Move and your pretty little sister gets it." he had snarled._

_Then the door opened. A short man came in, kicking Bells stiff body on the way past. Phoenix sceamed in outrage. Her mother cried with grief, maddened by the events. Paige stood strong, her eyes never leaving Phoenix. _

_Phoenix had always wanted to be strong like Paige was on That Night._

_" The mother is no use to us. Her mind has gone." The stranger snapped. "Kill her."_

_" Noo!" Phoenix had screeched, staring at her mother. A Soldier bent over her and slit her throat, allowing her life blood to flow freely to the ground. Phoenix slumped against the wall, offering no more resistane to her captive. Paige struggled against hers, desperate to get to her dead mother._

_The Stranger looked at Paige, smiling. " The girl has spirit, but she is too old. The research would not be complete with her. I'll take that one." he announed, pointing to Phoenix. "She is young, and strong, and broken."_

_"Kill the older." He ordered._

_Paige's throat was cut, and she dropped to the floor. Phoenix crawled across the bloodied floor to her sister's body, crying in anguish._

_"You bastard.." She whispered-_

' You bastard!' Phoenix cried lifting her blade a few inches from the ground. She sliced at the bag, cutting it from bottom to top.

_If you have to forget all,_

_but one little thing._

_make it this..._

Time slowed for a second, and she slashed the rope that the bag was hanging off. It dropped to the ground, spilling sand onto the floor. Sand...bleeding as if it was alive...

_We will always be with you..._

_Deep within your soul..._

_our voices will echo..._

_and our stories be told..._

She turned and rushed out of the silent building, slamming the doors as if fled. She reached the outskirts of the town and collasped against a building, weeping in sorrow. The image of her sisters limp bodies haunting her mind.

_Why? We love you... thats why..._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_In the city's chocobo stables, a life was ended in a bloodied scream. Seconds later, a young man kicked his chocobo into a gallop, rushing to the cities boundarys and out towards the cold mountains. He knew some people that would pay a large sum for knowledge of the whereabouts of a green-eyed woman with the golden hair of the sun._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A.N: **There you have it. That's what happened in Phoenix's past. That was actually fairly good for an uninmaginative idiot like me. **

**Well seeya in the next chapter. And Thank you Amy. I didn't plan it to end that way but it fiited so well.**

**I FIXED MY COMPUTER! YAYYYY! **


	4. The Pity Game

Well, since my last chapter was so good -cough, cough- Heres another! not so good chapter!

cough cloudlOver sucks cough 

and i don't care if u report me! Ha! I'll just create a different user name!

Discalimer: I don't own a freaking thing. Damn, I'm must be poor.

_**The pity game.**_

Phoenix rushed around in the room, throwing odd objects into her bag. Vincent watched from his spot on her bed. His head cocked to side in a funny way. She turned to him and frowned.

' Why are you still here? I thought I kicked you out?' She asked, pointing to the door.

' Who said I take orders from you?' He smiled.

' No one, but I thought you'd have the common curtesy to get out _after_ you tell me a message.'

He shrugged. ' Looks like I haven't got any manners. Got a problem?'

She frowned again. ' And Cloud said you were polite.'

' Cloud say's alot of things. Including: "Let's mosey."'

' I see your point.' She sighed. ' Can you at least get off my bed? Imagine what Yuffie would say if she caught you on _my_ bed with with me running around half naked.' She indicated the soft white bathrobe she had wraped around her.

He frowned. ' You do have something under that, don't you?' He said accusingly.

' No.'

'...I'll go now...'

' Good. Tell the group I'll be out in the minute, as soon as I put some cloths on.'

'...right...' he blushed as he brushed past her and out the door.

She smiled darkly and removed the robe, reveiling one of her dark mini-skirts and a brownish russet shirt. ' Idiot..' she muttered, picking up her pack and blade. ' He's extremely gullable for a Blood Hunter...'

Cloud tossed a piece of bread to her as she walked into Cid's house. He smirked when she almost drop it and offered her the seat next to Vince. She frowned.

' It's a conspiracy. They're trying to make me like you!' She whispered into his ear.

He laughed loudly. Yuffie glared at him, blurry eyed from sleep. ' Is it working?'

' Not if you continue to be so loud.'

' He used to be silent and depressed.' Cid grumbled. ' Then we introduced him to coffee and forgave him for his "sins."'

' What?'

' Don't worry. I've changed now. Depression is a thing of the past.' Vince announced.

' Whatever, it's not my problem.' She said and bit into the bread then spat it back out again. ' Dear Gods! Who cooked this thing?' She peered at it and stuck her tounge out. ' Whatever it is...'

' Me...' Yuffie grumbled.

Phoenix blushed and bit into again, hiding a grimace of distaste. ' It's gre't. Mmmm..' She nodded her head slowly. Yuffie grumbled and walked out. Phoenix waited till she heard the door click then raced to the bin, spitting out the remains of the half chew piece of bread.

The other's laughed at her. Cloud smiled. ' We're now all immune to Yuffies cooking.'

' IT' S BETTER THEN CLOUD'S!' Yuffie yelled from behind the door. ' AND YOURS, PHOENIX!'

Phoenix flinched. ' I've only ever cooked two minute noodles..'

Cloud sighed and scratched his head. ' I better go calm her down.' With that he left, leaving Reno, Vincent, Cid and Phoenix on their own. Which was not a good idea, considering Cid had just pulled a pack of cards out, and was challenging Reno to a "dwell." Phoenix stared at the clock

' What time are we going, again?' she muttered, more to herself then anything.

Cid twisted and looked at the clock. Suddenly he stood up, making Phoenix and Reno jump in surprize.

' Shit! We're supposed to be gone by now! Fuck, this is all your fucking fault, Phoenix!' He yelled, rushing out of the door.

' Well shit! Maybe if ya woke me earlier or told me sooner!' She called to his retreating back. ' Cocky mother -'

' Phoenix there's no need for that language.' Vincent mused.

She rolled her eyes and sat back down. ' Yes mum.'

Vincent looked to Reno. ' Help me out here.'

' Now, punkin.' Reno faked a deep voice as Phoenix made a face. ' Listen to your Mother now, she has knows what she's talking about.' He sniggered at Vincent's discomfort.

' Okay, daddy!' Phoenix got up, walked around the table and sat in Reno lap, surpising him as she wraped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. ' Can you tell me a story...?' she said in a small childish voice.

Reno grumbled and stood up, dumping her on her but. She giggled at him as he left. ' Sook!'

Vincent smiled. ' You bluffed him.'

' I bluff people easy.' She shrugged, getting up and dusting off her mini skirt.

' What would you have done if he had kissed you? Like he is prone to doing at the moment.'

She shugged again. ' I'm sure i would have thought a suitable comeback. Now. Are we going or not?'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO..Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Shit.." Phoenix kicked the nearest object, causing Reno to yelp. ' Hell are we going, _Dad?_ '

' Bone Village.' He snapped.

She frowned. ' Oh yeah, I know all about "Bone Village." she said sarcastically.

' Its a place where the Luna Harp was found. It leads into the City of the Ancients. Right now the remaining Avalanche member's are waiting for us there. There's also some of my group, The Turks. Its been a very popular place for the refergies of Midgar so it'll be packed with drunks and hoolagens. I'm sure you'll enjoy it there.'

' I bet.' She said sourly.

Silence fell between the two. Yuffie glanced at them and pulled a face. ' You two are like two scawbling siblings. Stop being such children and apoligise to each other.'

' You should bloody well talk. Shouldn't you be throwing up somewhere?' Reno snapped.

' Yeah, Yuffie!' Phoenix agreed.

' I've taking a motion sickness tablet.' She sniffed.

' Okay.' Phoenix smiled darkly. ' You know, Reno,when I was inprisoned at Midgar, Hojo used to force feed me the most disgusting grule. It was like this queer shitty greenish brown colour.' Yuffie turned a deep shaped of green. ' It felt like a _sloberay slug sliping _down your throat. And, gods, have you ever smelt a rotten corspe of a cow? It smelt just like that! It was enough to kill. And the looks! I'm not even going to try to describe it! Just lo0king at it makes you want to heave!' She then demostrated heaving up grule dramatically.

Yuffie rushed from the cockpit, holding her mouth shut to keep herself from throwing up. Reno sniggered. Even Cloud looked green from Phoenix's description of her prison food. It wasn't long before he followed Yuffie out to the main room.

' Are we there yet?' Phoenix grumbled two hours and three games of poker later.

' Almost.' Ellie snapped. ' Will you two piss off? Your annoying me.'

' Awww... Wanna another game, Reno?' She asked glaring at her poker partner. ' fucking cheat that you are..' She muttered.

' What was that! Cheat! Your the fucking cheat!' He yelled, pointing at her.

' Oh like it matters, you still kicked my arse anyway..'

' I don't give a shit-'

' You cheated, Reno.' Elena laughed, standing off near the end of the ship. ' I've been watching you's two for the past hour, your both cheaters.'

' Shutup, Elena!' They both snapped.

' FINE!'

30 minutes and a strangly deadly pillow fight between Reno and Phoenix..

' Hell got the fucking pillows out?' Cid yelled, nursing a bruised "pride." Someone, probaly Reno, had decided to cheat and had accidently hit Cid instead of Phoenix. Stupid pole thing.

' Reno.'

' Phoenix.'

' Elena!' They both yelled suddenly pointing at Elena.

Elena sighed and brushed some feathers out of her hair. ' I'm going to my room.'

' Thank the God's you had seperate rooms put into the Highwind, Cid.' Cloud grumbled, rubbing his shoulder where Phoenix had attacked him. ' These two would've killed each other within the night.' He frowned sightly.

' Actually, that could be a good thing.' Yuffie smiled.

' I was thinking that.' Cloud nodded slightly.

' I'm just glad Tseng isn't here.' Vincent muttered. Cid nodded in agreement.

' We're here.' Ellie suddenly called, making everyone jump.

' Finally.' Yuffie sighed. ' We can get out of this death trap.'

' Your just jealous, Yuff. If we had an extra pillow we would have included you.' Phoenix laughed.

' But we weren't going to sacrifice my pillow, and Phoenix wanted to keep hers.'

' Then whose did you use?' Cid asked curiosly.

' Yours and Cloud's.' Phoenix called as she rushed of the ship.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO..Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A.N:

I'm not ending it here. I'd just like to say that I'm an idiot and had sudden visions of Phoenix and Reno both trying to cheat at poker and then getting really pissed at each other and having a pillow fight...soooo childish... I really like Reno.

er...Tseng kicked the bucket didn't he? i think he did...ha ha... I did the Yuffie sidquest when he had been dead...haha.. he was alive...haha...that's bodgy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO..Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Though Phoenix didn't know it, she was the first one to find the remaining Avalanche members.

' Fucking Reno. Distracting me like that. I can't belive that's the third time he's abandoned me.' She grumbled pushing through the crowds. ' Fuck I hate him.'

She steped out of the crowd and stared at the nearest sign. Where the hell was she suppose to be going? Phoenix sighed and sighted a park. And slumped over towards a large chestnut. A little kid ran into her, making her trip. She glared at the little halfling. She hissed when the child started crying, making it really difficult to calm it down. Phoenix never had any experience with children. So naturely she picked it up and huged it, shushing it in a very motherly way. She was surprised when it fell silent, but even more shocked when the little runt fell asleep in her arms.

' Oh crap and hell!' She cried, cheaking the kids pulse to make sure she hadn't killed it. ' Oh Dark Goddess.. Hell am I suppose to do with this?'

A man started yelling at her in an extremely angry way. Phoenix turned, confused, to face a large black man with a gun attached to his arm. Phoenix gasped when he aimed it at her and drew her sword ackwardly, trying her hardest not to hit the girl. She snarled at the man.

' Look mister, I don't know who the hell you are, but I swear if you don't put the fucking growth on ya arm down, I will kill you.'

' Listen to me, m'fo, give me the girl now!' He yelled, raising his arm to get a better aim.

' You will not lay a finger on her, you sick child raper!' Phoenix's defences instictively went into Hojo mode.

He stared at her. Silence fell as Phoenix shifted the slumbering girl. A woman ran towards her and Phoenix followed her with her eyes., assuming she was the girls mother, from the similar dark brown hair.

' Who are you!' The woman yelled angrily at her. Phoenix blinked and took a step backwards, shocked by the aggresiveness of the girls mother, as she was expecting the womam to thank her.

' Mistress! Please, I was only protecting your daughter from this maniac!' She cried, pointing at him with her sword. ' I was hoping for a thank you, but its obvious that you would prefer your daughter in the hands of a criminal!'

' What the fuck are you talking about?' The man yelled. ' The only perp around here is you!'

' Ha! I'll see about that!' She laughed, crouching slightly, bringing herself into a defensive stance, still cradling the child.

' What's going on?' A deep voice spoke calmly behind her, almost surprising her into droping the girl.

' Nanaki! This mad woman has got Marlene!'

' PHOENIX!' A more familiar voice yelled. ' Phoenix, put that sword away, now!'

' Cloud? You know these people?' Phoenix asked, shocked.

' YES!' He snapped.

She frowned, but nether less stood up, allowing her blade-arm to fall to her side. But she still refused to give the child to the black man, nor her so-called mother. Instead she spat angrily onto the groud by their feet, placed the girl down and poked her gently with her foot.

' Halfling. Wake up now Halfling.' She whispered softly. Vincent came up beside her and sighed.

' Phoenix. This is Barret Wallace.' He said, indicating the gun-man. ' Tifa Lockheart.' The black haired woman glared at her. ' And Red XII, behind you, better known as Nanaki.'

' The girl's name is Marlene.' Barret announced.

' Dear Gawd, Phoenix.' Yuffie laughed, as Barret picked Marlene up. ' How the hell did you end up fighting with Barret?'

Phoenix snarled. ' He drew that fucking gun up and aimed it at me. How the fuck was I suppose to act?'

' Not like that anyway.'

' Shit! All he had to do was tell me that he was her fucking father!' She snapped and stamped off away from the group, running in the opposite direction. Reno and Cid shouted out to her, but she didn't want to talk to them.

After all. She was only protecting the child. It wasn't her fault. But they blamed _her_.

Cloud sighed. ' Twice.. Twice! I had too deal with woman today!'

Reno nodded and slapped him on the back. ' Its called PMS, mate. It always comes at the same time.'

' Oh crap. She's left her sword here.' Cid groaned, picking the katana of the ground

Yuffie glared at him. Vincent looked in the Phoenix's direction.

' I'd better go after her. We may have pissed Hate off.' He said matter-of-factly.

' Yeah... I should go with you, Vince.' Yuffie muttered. ' But, I'd rather stay here with the group.'

Cloud nodded, his blue mako eyes on his ex. ' Same.'

' Cid? Reno?' Vincent asked hopefully, not wanting to go after Phoenix by himself.

' What? me?' Reno laughed. ' I was the one who lost her remember? Nah-huh. I'm not facing her temper.'

Cid sighed.' Alright. I may aswell go with ya.'

Vincent visably relaxed. ' Thanks.'

' Will someone please tell us whats going on?' Barret asked as Vincent and Cid walk off.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_- Hojo scribled something into his notebook, mumbling to himself quietly._

_He glanced up to the three girls before him and smirked at them._

_' Katie?' he asked sweetly._

_Phoenix looked at the girl beside her, she had long dark blue hair and sad blue eyes that were always bloodshot from her tears. Her name was Katie. She was Hojo's favourite._

_One thing Phoenix could always say about Hojo. He had good taste in specimans. They were always depressed in one way. With Katie, her family was killed in the Wutian War. She was still sad about it. Phoenix may have seen her family killed, but she now never cried for them. They were gone, sometime memories may drown her but she supressed them. She liked Katie, she could cry without shame. Such is the life of a Blood Hunter. They had no honour, no shame, no struggles._

_They were perfect._

_But Hojo always managed to pick the beauties. The two girls beside Phoenix had fallen in **love** with the scientist. Maybe, Phoenix had once thought, beauty walks beside stupidity or weakness. Or maybe maddness. Whatever it was, Phoenix was glad she wasn't beautiful._

_' Y-Yes sir?' Katie stammered._

_Hojo stood gracefully. ' Now, Katie, I don't see why you should fear me.'_

_The girl nodded and smiled softly. Phoenix groaned and glared at her._

_' Shut up Phoenix!' He snapped. ' There now,' he continued, smiling at Katie. ' Isn't that better? Will now please show us your new trick?'_

_Katie nodded enthusically. She loved these new found power. She closed her bright blue eyes. A single tear ran down her pale face._

_Her slim body began to shimmer with a bright white light. Phoenix faigned thowing up. The light brightened then flashed and swirled away from the glowing figure._

_Silver wings unfurled from her her arched shoulder blades, clicking menacingly. She wore a long silk silver gown that seemed to be made of a bunch of different shaws. Like a deb gown. She grasped a long ivory cream staff that had a large crystal encrusted into a dragon claw on the top._

_Hojo's jaw dropped and he reached out to touch her feathered wings but she slapped his hand away._

_' Don't touch them,they'll slice your hands too pieces.' The angel said, pulling a loose feather out. She plucked a hair out of her head and demostrated by slicing the hair in half without aplying any pressure._

_' Wow... ' He said, taking the feather. ' That's extremely interesting. What do you call yourself, demon?'_

_The angel staightened proudly. ' Grievance.'_

_Phoenix frowned. ' Arn't you a suck up?' She muttered angrily as " Grievance" changed back to normal._

_Hojo shook his head when she looked at him. ' Please, Phoenix?'_

_' Yeah, bullshit. ' She laughed. ' I'm not gonna be manipulated by a psycopath like you!'_

_He sighed.' I thought so...I don't see why we can't be-'_

_' Friends?' She laughed again. ' You slaughtered my family, dumbasre. Remember?'_

_He sighed. ' Fine.' He wrote something into his note book and looked up to the remaining girl. Another beauty. She had bright firie hair and birght happy eyes. She was the total opposite to Katie. She, like Phoenix, was a werecat. The Sunrain Clan, if Phoenix remembered correctly. They, unlike Phoenix's family, took up the Shinra's offer and gave up the girl up for exchange for 100 million gil and 7000 achres of fertil land. Poor girl._

_' Well, Flick? Lets see what you can do.' He smiled._

_Felicitty nodded nervously, stepping forward. She closed her eyes and waited._

_Nothing happened._

_Phoienix laughed as the beauty collasped next to her. She kicked her in the back and laughed as Flick burst into tears._

_' Can't hack it, can we Fleebed?' She asked, laughing._

_' Be QUIET!' Hojo snapped and looked down at the trembling girl.' It's disapointing, I admit.' he crouched and petted her red hair. ' But I'm sure you'll learn how to access your powers soon.'_

_Phoenix just laughed. -_

Phoenix kicked a random object, pissed. She sighed as it only resulted in a very sore foot and leaned up against the wall.

" Maybe I should just appologise." She thought grimly.

No, she didn't really do anything wrong. It was that Mr. Wallack...Wallace. After all, she only drew her blade _after_ he aimed at her with the gun arm. And anyway, she wouldn't have hurt him unless he actually shot. She was always posed to run, not attack. She may be aggressive, but she was also a peaceful person, the sword was only for looks.

Speaking of her sword.

She groaned when she realised she left her sword behind at the park, meaning she had only her fists to protect herself with. And fist fighting against others wasn't one of her strong points. She was always afraid of hurting people, which was actually stupid of her because thats the whole point of Self-defense.

' Damn it...'

The sun was setting really fast. It wasn't long before the full moon had rising above the tent town. Yes, Phoenix knew of the "full moon" legend. It was all lies. Only weak werewolves went crazy at full moon. And they had died out three thousand years ago.

Wow she was bored.

Three blokes staggered past her. One of them stoped and stared at her. He walked back to her and smiled in a not-so-nice way. She ignored him. His smile soon disappeared and his mates gathered around her.

' Hello my pretty.' One of them burped, causing Phoenix to scrunch her nose against the alcohole fumes.

' Hi.' She grumbled, pushing past them. She turned down a small abandoned street, hopeing to lose them amoungst the dark tents.

' Where ya goin?' Their leader quiped, coming up behind her.

' Away from you.' She muttered.

Suddenly one of them pulled her into a small dark ally between two old buildings. She struggled against him, but he was twice her size and thwrice stronger. Phoenix screamed as he pushed her against the wall.

' Stay quiet, bitch.' He snarled as he tried to lift her skirt.

' Please, no! Stop it!' She cried, pushing him off her.

' Oh come on.' The leader laughed. ' We all know you wanted it.'

' WHAT?'

' Otherwise you'd never wear those sexy clothing.' The other explained.

' No!' Phoenix screamed.

Vincent looked around as Cid talked to a random civilian.

' He said he saw a blonde walking towards the slums.' Cid called, walking towards Vincent. ' Apparently there was a bunch of drunks annoying her. So she ran off.'

' She must be extremely frustrated at the moment.' Vincent commented quietly.

His companion nodded. ' We better get going.'

If only they knew.

She collasped onto the dirty cement below her and threw up. The men laughed at her as they pulled their trouseres up.

' Dumb bitch.' One of them snapped, kicking her in the ribs.

Phoenix groaned and fell to her side, holding her aching body. Hate was screaching in her mind, blinding her with pain. Tears ran down her bloodied cheeks. She opened her eyes and glimpsed a rusted metal pole a few inches from her crumpled figure.She reached out stiffly but the big man stamped on her wrist, laughing.

' Ah-ah-ahh!' He said, waving a finger at her. ' Can't have that, my baby.'

He twisted his foot, grinding her wrist into the gorund before allowing it to be freed as one of his mates kicked the rode out of the way.

' Bastard...' Phoenix muttered weakly, holding her grazed arm.

They chuckled at her. The leader pulled her by her hair, dragging her to her feet. She winced in pain.

' Slut!' He snarled, punching her in the nose and forcing her back to the ground.

But Hate had had enough. As Phoeinix fell to the ground, coloured red by her own blood, she felt the angered spirit take control of her mind and body.

' You shouldn't have done this.' She whispered, staggering to her feet.

They glaned at each other and burst into mirth. She ignored it and bent down slightly, picking up the pole that they had kicked away from her before.

' Why not, pretty?' The leader questioned, taking a step towards her.

Phoenix smiled and stood straighter, hiding the weopon behind her back. He took another step towards her. She snarled suddenly and grabed him, thrusting the pipe up though his riibs. The sharp rusted stell groaned as it ran though his chest. Blood spluttered out of his back as the pipe burst through. He choked, coughing up the dark red liguid that was flooding his lunge's. He fell to his knees and looked up at his killer, his blank eyes staring into the nothingness of death.

' That's why.'

The remaining two stared at their friends fallen body then rushed out toward the ally's mouth. She yelled at them, cursing them for their cowardice.

A light flashed before the men's eyes. They triped and fell.

And then there was nothing.

Cid spun on the spot, hearing a familiar voice yell behind him. He turned and was blinded by a flash of bright light in the near shodowy ally. Vincent was already running towards the dark lane. Cid tried to catch up to him but he had already disappeared amounst the darkness.

Cid turned into the shadows. He could hear Vincents foot steps somewhere ahead. He took a tentive step and nearly triped. He glanced downwards and his jaw droped. Two bodys were lying on the ground, twisted and boken. Yet he continued on.

' Cid!' Vincent called without warning.

He broke into a run, rushing foward only to find another body, this one with a sharp pipe sticking through his chest. Vincent was crouched over another limp figure.

' Cid... It's Phoenix...' Vincent muttered, glancing up at him.

' W-What? She's not...hurt is she..?' Cid struggled, turning away from the mans body to his look at the girl.

Indeed, it was Phoenix, although she was barely reconisable. Her usual pale face was bruised and crusted with half dried blood. Her skirt was shredded and her legs were black and red from her injuries. Her shirt was torn but only showed her lower stomach and her left rib cage. Her blonde hair was dull and mattered with blood and dirt.

' Phoenix?' Cid whispered, pushing a wet piece of hair from her face, leaving her blood smudged on his fingers.

She groaned and flinched in pain. She opened her eyes slowly. A single tear ran down her face, leaving a faint path in its wake.

' Now you know why I don't like skirts.' She muttered.

Cid sighed and shook his head, ' Those bastards...'

She sniffed and Vincent wrapped his coat around her ravaged body.

' I wanna go home.' she cried. ' I want to see daddy..'

Vincent frowned and placed his hand on her forehead. ' She's running a temperature.'

Phoenix hugged him before he could pull away, hiding her face in his shoulder.

' I'm so sorry, Paige.' she whimpered. ' I don't derserve the name Blaize. I'm weak. Please forgive me...'

' Ssshhh..' Vincent hushed, hugging her awkwardly.

' I think we shouldn't tell Cloud about this.' Cid commented.

Vincent frowned and picked her up with difficulty. ' I think he'd want to know.' And with that, he walked out of the ally.

' But the other's!'

' Not with the other's around.' Vincent nodded and looked down at the sobbing woman in his arms. ' Poor creature.'

_7:00 am the next morning..._

Cid staggered out of his room. Man he was tired. He had stayed up til 5 in the morning trying to wash the blood off Phoenix's battered body. It had been rather embarresing. Not for Phoenix, strangly, she had no objection at all. The girl just moved when he asked, staring into oblivion, probaly reliving the nightmare over and over again. It was Cid that was awkward. The older man had seen his share of naked women but this was...different.It was like it was him that had hurt her, he felt so guilty. It was difficult to look at her directly.

Cid glanced at the couch that she slept on and gaped at the sight that met him. Vincent was sprawled across the lounge, his cape wraped around him like a blanket. But that wasn't what surprised Cid. It was the girl slumbering peacefully, curled up ontop of the mans cape, wraped in a thick dona. Vincent looked just as peaceful with his arm laying across her middle.

Cid grinned and shook the vampyre awake.

' Quickly, get up.' He said softly, ' Carefully. We don't want to wake her.'

Vincent nodded and slowly got up, dislodging Phoenix calmly, allowing her to fall onto the lounge with a soft thud. She groaned and curled up into a tighter ball.

' Go get Cloud...' Vincent muttered, walking into the kitchen.

Cid nodded and walked out of the door. He glanced to his left before heading to the third door on his right.

' Cloud?' He called softly, not wanting to attract attention.

There was a loud crash and scraping on the floor. Cid shook his head as Cloud opened the door slightly, looking flushed and angry.

' What?' he snapped.

Cid frowned. ' Can I come in for a sec?'

' Er...' Cloud glanced behind him.

' What's wrong?' Cid asked suspiciously, putting his foot in frount of the door to stop Cloud closing it. ' What are you hiding?'

He heard a familiar female sigh and went red. ' Uhh...'

' Hey, gramps.'

' YUFFIE?' He cried as the young ninja appeared behind Cloud, only wearing Clouds T-shirt.

Yuffie flinched. ' Not so bloody loud, old man.' She snapped

He stared at the two for a minute but Vincent called from their room, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

' Cid! She's awake! What is taking so long?' Vincent called. opening his door and glaring at the older man.

Yuffie frowned. ' Who's awake?'

Cid grimaced and shook his head. ' I didn't want to involve you, runt.' He looked at her angry face and sighed, hanging his head. ' You better see this, both of you.'

Cloud stared at him, confused. But Yuffie pushed pass him, marching up to Cids room. He hesitated but followed neverless.

What he found made him sick. Phoenix stood in the middle of the loungeroom. Her whole face was bruised and swollen. She leaned on her left leg, unable to put weight on the other. She cradled her right ribcage under her white robe. There was even blood stains on the outfit.

Yuffie rushed to her and wrapped her arms around her. Phoenix flinched in pain and pulled away from her. Cloud stared at the young woman and shook his head in pity.

' You poor, poor girl...'

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...chocolate..._drools..._

A.N: Finally, this chapter took a long time coming, I'll tell you. So will the next one. Sorry but exams are up again. _Again._ And my mom has banned me from writting this till the big ones are over.

i apoligise to Sesshii; I know I said I wouldn't do it, but i did. i'm sorry. At least I had the decincy not to write the actual scene.

I'm writting three chapies at once so see ya in the next one. Not fro Tifa fans. if you are a Tifa fan, do not read this story.


	5. To be needed

_A.N: -stares in shock at review screan.- I have reviewers?... YAY!-puff-YAYY! -Blinks stupidly- bad spelling...yes well that is a major problem but hey.. I can only work on one thing at the time. I'll fix that up later.. sorry. i suck at spelling._

_Anyway, again i warn that any tifa fans should really, really leave now._

_Damn I lost my book containing my draft..._

_EXAMS ARE OVER! YAAAAAYYY! ( dances madly around the room) I'M FREEEE! (falls over) ...ow..._

_To be needed._

Phoenix sighed as Yuffie followed her out of the doorway, refusing to leave the injured werecat alone since the...incident. If anything, it was difficult. Phoenix hadn't had the time to herself to cry and what was worse, the new arrivals of Avalanche seem to detest her, except Nanaki. They resented her being there.She had already pleaded with Cloud to be left behind with Reno, unable to withstand the deadly look that Tifa had been giving her all morning. But with the make up and the straps she had been refused relief as he had wished to: 'keep an eye on her.' She had childishly refused to talk to him afterwards. It was the same with Yuffie, for introducing the makeup.

She was...uncomfortable with Cid...Some things should be left alone. What he had to do last night was one of them. He...was at least...gentle...of all things. And he left her alone.

Regretably, it seem as if Vincent was getting way too close to her. He still smell of Bloodhunter but he never had look, nor the hatred, that Phoenix had seen before in vampyres. But, the Hunger could be quiet easily forgotton by a strangers throat. It frightened Phoenix to think that such a gentle man like Vincent Valentine could do such a thing. Hell, anyone could do it, that was what was so scary about the Bloodhunter. Anyone and everything was game.

So as she stood at the edge of her own sanity a thought pressed her mind. Such a fear of a myth was stupid. There was no proof that vampyres drank blood. It was like the full moon thing. It was legend. But they still smelled of blood.

Oh well, non of that mattered.

A angry voice muttered into her fragil ears. She blinked and turned to see Tifa's red yet beatiful face up close. She fliched and took a step back, waving a hand to defer the scotch fumes away.

' Wha'?' she grumbled thickly, tired.

' I said: Stay away from Cloud, _bitch._' The woman snarled quietly. And with that she turned and walked into the forest.

Phoenix's eyebrow rose in confusion. ' O-kay...'

Yuffie, having not heard the snarl, smiled. ' I'm glad that you two are getting along.'

Phoenix shook her head and walked away. Yuffie groaned. ' I was only trying to cheer you up!'

The werecat threw a rude hand signel her way and walked off to the tree line. Cloud walked up to Yuffie. ' She's not talking to me either.'

' No, only Vincent is able to get a word so far. Red tried. And Reno. But both of them don't know what happened..' She smiled slightly, then relised what she just did and cried defensively as Cloud glared at her. ' Sorry, but she kicked Reno in the Crown Jewels. He went down like a log!'

' Lets just get this day over and done with.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Phoenix gazed at the sceanery before her, amazed by its simple majesty. The place looked as if it thrived with the life blood more than a million different creatures and millions years of their love.

But, it reeked of death.

Someone barged past her past her. Tifa glared at Phoenix as she made her way down the narrow path that headed down towards the dead City of the Ancients.

' Wow, she really hates you.' Red said beside her.

Phoenix shrugged and followed the beatiful woman down the path.

' What's wrong with her, Vincent?' The beast asked, glancing over his shoulder to question the gunslinger.

He shrugged aswell. Red sighed in frustration. ' Fine, lets just go.'

Phoenix stared at the ground, her mind racing over spiteful thoughts. Hate was seething along with her, pissed about last nights events.

"_ Bitch? Hell did i do to her, huh?" _she snarled at the demon in her mind.

_" Those arseholes. Think they could rape us? Ha! Their blood fuels my energy!" _Hate snapped back, totally ignoring her host.

_"...What the hell that mean?.."_

_"..." _The creature shrugged mentally._ " Their life force has been added to...er..enhance my powers."_

_' Oh...' _Phoenix blinked, still not understanding fully. _' What was it that mad woman said? "Stay away from Cloud?" Gods...I didn't even know he was married, nor have I ever tried anything with him!'_

She had been too busy to realise that Avalanche had lead her into an damp old run down sort of temple kind of place. Sometime earlier Yuffie had taken over her and was now tossing rocks at a rather freakishly large and overly ugly...goldfish?

' What in dark Gods names is _that_?' exclaimed Phoenix, forgetting that she wasn't talking, as the freakishy large and overly ugly-

' Mr. Fish!' Laughed Cid, nudging her in the ribs, accidently forgetting that she had _broken them last night_.

-okay... as the freakishly large, overly ugly, extremely cocky _Mr.Fish_ spat at Yuffie defensivly. The young ninja squealed in disgust as the spewed up water splattered her shirt and finally slashed at the..._seaweed?..._above _Mr.Fish's_...er...head with her Conformer.

Phoenix's confusion was soon ended when the weird freakishly large, overly ugly, extremely cocky and majorly freaky Mr.Fish (the Strange) dived under the seaweed and sucked the water in behind it, reveiling a staircase leading into a dark abyss. The group trudged down the stairs without a moments hesitation, not even trying to comprehend the idea that a freaky fish just disappeared into a place where water once proceded. Nor did they even think that the idea that an over grown gold fish could actually cause water to disappear once its finished with it. They just accepted it.

Phoenix's insanity deepened slightly. She could feel Hate stir in her mind and she snatched at the creature with a mentle leash, unsure if the demon, nor her own sanity, could handle these confusing situations at the moment.

Even through that confusion and fear, a thought struck her. She wondered that if you accepted that you were going insane and acknowledged it, are you really classed as insane?

Cloud grabed her by the hand as they came to a sudden halt by the waters edge, stopping her from falling in. Phoenix gazed aroung the large cave in awe. It was filled with crystal clear water that laped at cold stone walls. Big crumbaling pillars stuck up through the waters calm surface, leading up to an alter that was standing in the middle. The pillars attracted small gupies around them and Phoenix stared at the tiny transparent cratures, finding them rather cute.She smiled at them and glanced at the alter. Blue cobble stones layered the circular floor and a old tarnished copper fence ropped of the the cracked rocky edges. A flower bed somehow grew in the middle of the alter, supported by a ray of slight sunshine that shone through a crack in the caves roof.

Phoenix's attention was soon diverted back to the gupies.

Cloud lead the original group, meaning minus Reno (who had stayed back in Bone Village), Ellie (She had to work on the Airship while Cid "_bludged"_ here) and Phoenix (who was now feeding her tiny fish her tuna sandwitch) up across the pillars and onto the large alter.

Phoenix gazed at them, longing to know what they found so interesting about this place, apart from its beauty. A flash green glowed in the waters deapth and she stared at it until the glow faded to soft shine. She got up gracefully and followed them across the pillars, the gupies following begind her in attempt to claim the rest of the sandwedge.

Cloud smiled slightly and bent down to the staff that was erected in the middle of the flower bed. A small flowerless path lead to the staff that had once been the last weopon that a dear friend had weilded. It marked the place where she fell, the place where she had prayed for the Planet. Where Holy accepted her quest to save the Planet. Now every year on her death anerversary, they visited this place, and thanked Aeris for her sacrifice.

' Hello, Aeris...' he whispered.

Phoenix shuffled over to the fence, leaving Avalanche to their thoughts and tore bits from her sandwedge to toss to the liitle fish below. The giant ugly goldfish appeared below them and scared her gupies away as it munched on the scraps. She sighed.

' This really isn't the time to be feeding Mr.Fish.' Vincent whispered, coming up beside her.

Phoenix shrugged and looked at the silent group by the flower bed. ' I didn't know her. I shouldn't be here.' She looked into Vincents's cold red eyes. ' You know I'm not suppose to be here.'

' Why not? We've adopted you into our group without a second thought. We don't care that you have a demon inside of you, nor that you seem to attract trouble. We own you, Phoenix. Once your in Avalanche, you can't escape.'

She recoiled at the thought and shuddered. ' You don't own me. I'm here because I have nothing. I'm here because I _want_ to be. Not because I'm needed.' She turned back to the water. ' No one needs me.'

Vincent sighed. ' Chaos says that I need you.'

She glared at the water and sent mentally. _' Chaos? Chaos knows nothing. Your nothing compared to Hate..'_

His eyes widened at the spite he felt when she intruded into his mind. He felt the demon itself rumble angrily and appologised helplessly for the womans remark.

_' I heard that you weak creature.' _Chaos snarled at Phoenix.

She turned and laughed at him. _' Stupid prototypes. Your all the same. You control your host as if it was a rag doll and you were norght but a girl child. Learn, Chaos, to be one with your host. Anger is not always everything.'_

Phoenix placed her hand on her forhead and shook her head. ' Stop it, Hate.'

Vincent frowned. ' You shouldn't have lost your temper.'

She glared at him. ' Chaos should keep himself out of my life. So should you.'

_' You should talk, girlie. What about those men last night?'_

It was Phoenix's turn to fear. That wasn't Chaos speacking to her, nor Hate. It was someone else. Someone familiar. She looked at Vincent, terrified. ' Please tell me that was you.'

He frowned at her.. Suddenly, laughter echoed through the dark watery care, surprising the small party by Aeris's flowerbed. They spun, drawing their weopon's in one swift movement. Vincent grabed Phoenix and held her to his body as he drew his Death Pelenty. The werecat muttered darkly and distangled herself from him.

' Who is that?' Cloud commanded, moving in frount of Yuffie. ' Speak now!'

The laughter stoped and a tall beautiful woman fell form above. Avalanche scattered instantly as the lady droped gracefully in frount of Aeris's staff. She smiled, the grin full of spite and amusement, and spread her arms wide, pulling a long whip from her black leather jacket. Fire red hair fell past her shoulder blades and bounced as she took a step towards Phoenix.

' Hello, my friend.' Her deep faminine voice purred contently. ' Do you remember me? I remember you..'

Phoenix frowned and glance over her shoulder to Vincent, questioning. He frowned and shook his head. Then Cloud spoke.

' We don't know you, woman. You should leave, before I loose my temper.' His voice was low and threatening.Yuffie tensed up behind him, her shuriken grasped tightly in her slander hand.

The woman glanced at him. ' I was not speaking of you, human. Nor was I speaking to you.' She looked at Phoenix. ' Now, my friend. Think..Think back to when you where nothing but a plain werecat. Think to when my love saved you, enriched you. Think to wh-'

' SHUT UP!' Phoenix snapped, stepping forward and drawing her sword from its scabbard. ' I remember now. Felicitty. _Fleebag._ And may i remind you that you've never been a friend of mine.'

The older woman shrugged calmy. ' Oh well.' She smiled. ' My love wishes to see you. He trusts that you will of course come with me voluntary.'

Phoenix frowned and looked at Cloud. ' I thought you killed Hojo.'

' We did.'

' Oh no, he's not Hojo at all. He's someone so much more..._exciting_.'

The werecat cocked her head slightly and asked angrily. ' Baitz or Hoit?'

Flick laughed. ' Finally! A thought has struck that thick head of yours! Sean Baitz, my love!'

Phoenx pushed Vincent away form her and turned to Cloud. ' Get out of here, Cloud. Lead Avalanche to safety.'

Yuffie shook her head. ' Where not leaving you, Phoen.'

' Be quiet and do as I say!'

Flick laughed again and her voice changed to the point it was as if to people were talking at once. ' You should listen to what she says. I wasn't sent here to kill you lot.' She smiled, reveiling newly grown sharpe eye teeth. ' But your deaths would please my love.'

Phoenix looked straight at Felicitty. ' Leave them. They have nothing to do with this.'

' Oh? I beg a differ.'

The werecat snarled as she grew taller. _' I will not let you harm them, Fleebag!' _Hate snarled.

Phoenix felt the demon start to take over her body. She looked at Cloud pleadingly. He stared at her and nodded.

' Good luck...' He said

Yuffie stared at her leader and understood. This would end up bloody and he was being ordered, not by Phoenix, but by the creature that inhabited her body, to get out while he still could. He turned to the group and put his arms up.

' Come on guys! This isn't our battle. We must leave.' He announced as the two woman snarled at each other. Vincent stared at him and nodded. The three others crowded around the stairs. Yuffie, Red, Barret and Cid began to make their way across the pillars slowly.

Phoenix glared at Flick darkly. ' I see you have finally managed to contact your inner demon.' She laughed.

' Hmpth, not just mine either.' Flick smiled.

Phoenix frowned and looked around. Suddenly it dawned on her why there wasn't two attackers instead of the one. ' You bitch...' she whispered, her eyes widening. ' You killed Katie...'

' Katie was weak! She didn't deserve Grievance. I do!'

' Kate was innocent! She didn't deserve to die!'

Flick snarled and pointed at her. ' Of course _you_ would say that! You were always _his_ favourite! Always the one _he_ was proud of! When _he_ was alive _he_ would always talk about you, always compare us with _his_ perfect creatation!'

' What are you talking about? Hojo abandoned me! Left me to die and starve! I would have given anything to be with youse two again! Back then you were my family, as much as I hate to say it!'

' I DON'T CARE!'

Felicitty screamed loudly and light consumed her. Phoenix screamed and fell back, sending her sword flying across the alter to stop next to the dead girls staff. Yuffie watched from across the pillars her friend be thrown off her feet by some sort of energy as she helped Red cross.the young materia theif could see Vincent and Cloud standing in front of Tifa as she jumped to the first pillar. The bar mistress looked afraid and clam at the same time, and Yuffie felt something tug at her stomach.

The light surged again then died with out warning. A new figure now crouched where felicitty had stood, glowing slightly. She stood up slowly and great white wings stretched up towards the ceiling. The creature was at least 6'3 ft tall with deep dark skin, like the night sky it was, and shortly croped white hair that danced about pointed ears. Her cold yellow eyes narrowed and gazed around the cool cave. Her lips curled into a smiling sneer, reveiling those sharp canine teeth.

She caught sight of Phoenix as the girl draged herself to her feet, blood driped down her chin from where she had bitten her lip to stop the pain of her ribs.

' I'm impressed.' The werecat gasped, wiping the blood from her face. ' What are you, a moonelf?'

' No. Guess agian.'

' An airship? Its a airship, right?'

The demon snarled and in a quick swoop, walked over to Phoenix and picked her up off her feet by her collar. ' Wrong again, _bitch._ It's Lust.'

' Damn..' Phoenix choked, grabing Lust's hands and lifting herself up a bit. ' I was getting there.'

Lust snarled and threw her across the alter. Phoenix let out a cry of pain as she smashed into the rusted copper fence and over the edge of the alter into the cold depths below.

_No more..._

Vincent felt the surge of power below the water as Tifa screamed out in pain. Cloud spun to see his ex-wife on her bottom, holding her leg, her face screwed up ing pain. He sprinted out to her, leaping across the pillars with ease.

' Shit..' He said as he reached Tifa. ' What happened?'

' I think my legs broken,' she whispered softly.

' CLOUD!' Vincent yelled without warning, rushing towards them.

Behind him, chaos seem to be happening. The water bubbled menacingly as a dark flame danced on its surface. Every other second it flared and sent flickers of fire to sprout onto the blue cobbles and caught light to the flowers that grew there. The turned to their normal red orange as a figure appeared in a flash of dark flame next to Phoenix's sword. The creature bent down gracefully as the fire played about it and picked up the beautiful blade. Lust smile and watched on as the creature ran the blade's edge down her dark fured paws. Silver blood ran down the blade and the creature, no, Hate smiled. Wings, dark and tattered, unfurled in a lazy flap then flattened onto her back. Cat ears twitched as a long fox-like tale flicked in annoyence. A torn crimsom shaw covered her chest and a matching short skirt shifted slightly in the hot wind that was caused by the demons fire showed a brand of a snake on her left theigh. The only place on her body that wasn't covered by jet black fur.

' Holy shit...' Cloud whispered, causing Vincent to turn and stare at the sight.

Hate's short muzel crinkled into a snarl, or a smile, it was extremly hard to tell the difference. Her mouth was filled with long pointed cat or dog-like teeth. She looked up to Lust quickly and let the katana fall to her side. She steped out of the fire as it danced around her. Aeris's weopon still stood, uneffected, it seems, by the demon fire.

_' Well, Lust. I believe this is the first time you, or anyone else for that matter, has seen me in my true form.'_ Hates mind speech rang out for all to hear. _' Do you not feel privaledged?'_

' Why should I feel privaledged?' Lust questioned, laughing slightly.

Without warning, Hate vanished in a rush of her dark flame and reappeared in front of Lust. In the same movement, she rushed her sword through Lust's lower stomach. Hate smiled darkly as her nemis's blood ran down her sword.

_' Because, my dear **friend.**' _She spat, pushing the blade further in. _' Unlike the other watchers, you will be my first true kill!'_

She took a step back, her paw still on the hilt and kicked the other demon off the blade. Lust staggered backwards and tripped over the copper fence, falling with a blood curtling scream into the waters below.

The demon stood there for a second then turned to look at Cloud. She snarled and vanished again only to reapear on the pillar next to the one they stood on, her wings stretched out to their full, her tail flickering madly. Her black eyes had a thick and glowing strip of crimsom, the only thing that really scared Cloud at that moment, was her glowing eyes.

_' Why are you still here? I ordered your absence, I **pleaded**! And yet here you stand!'_

' Phoenix..' Vincent murmured, scared slightly. Was this how Avalanche felt when Chaos appeared?

She glared at him._ ' Phoenix is away. I'm sure she doesn't want to hear from a weakling prototype like you at the moment.'_

' Hate then.' That was Cloud. His voice commanded her attention.

She looked at him, '_What is it? Are you leaving?'_

He looked at Tifa. ' Tifa's injured.'

Hate snarled. '_Move then!'_

The two man hesitated then leaped to the other pillar. The demon moved forward as tifa cringed in front of her. Hate felt into the older womans mind, searching for the point of injury...

'_What is this?' _She asked in surprise, her eyes narrowing dangerously. _'Is this some sick joke!'_

' What's wrong?' Vincent asked calmly, holding Cloud back.

'_This...idiot, she is maddened! She has no injury! I sense no pain!'_

Anger fueled into Hate as the information sunk in and she could feel Phoenix screaming in the back of her mind, calling for Tifa's blood. The demon snarled and took her katana in hand.

_' But she will in a second..'_

' PHOENIX!' Screamed Cloud as Hate let the blade fall. ' NOOOO!'

For a second, Phoenix seemed to stop Hate from doing the deed, but anger and insanity gained control and Hate slashed through Tifa's back as the woman rushed to her feet in attempt to get away from the crazed demon.

And oh the screamed as she fell. Hate staggered back as Phoenix cried through her, gaining all control of her body. The flames on the alter died instantly as the creature fell to her knees and morphed into Phoenix.

She looked up, her vision blured by the amount of power she had to use to gain control. Thing seem to go slom motion. As Tifa fell, Vincent stoped Cloud from killing Phoenix right there and then. His huge sword fell and he rushed to Tifa and caught her before she disappeared into the waters. Phoenix could hear shouts of anger and saddness as the remainder of Avalanche rushed onto the platfoom next to the pillars. Yuffie stared at her, tears falling down her cheeks and hate filled her eyes. Cid grabed her arm just as she was about to throw her weopon at her was friend.

Something splashed from the waters the waters behind Phoenix and Vincent began to shoot continously at it and he yelled something at Cloud. Phoenix could hear Lust's laughter and staggered to her feet. Vincent's gun clicked suddenly, signeling that he had ran out of bullets. She put her finger to her lips, closing her eyes to hide the pain and the place fell into silence.

She breathed in deeply as she felt Lust's grip around her stomach and she knew she had lost.

Her eyes fell into Cloud's and she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. ' I'm so sorry...'

He stood up, ignoring her completely and looked straight at Lust behind her.

' Take her. Take her now before I kill you both.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN (a.k.a: Another nut..):

THERES A FRIGGIN' MOSQUITO BEHIND YOU!

KILL IT! KILL IT!

_xx Did you look? xx_

...oh its just a Tifa Zombie.. Don't worry, she won't hurt you. WHY! COS I KILLED HER! HAHAHAHAHA!

Oh you people are going to hate me... but i warned you, you were just too stupid to take my advice.Anyways...HAVE FUN!

PS: Can someone please tell me the correct term for a sandwitch? I've forgotton, as usual... Is it Sand: Wedge/ which/ or witch?


End file.
